Sap-fling
EU: €3.59 UK: £2.49 TR: も14.99 AU: $4.9 POL: zł16.52 SWD: kr28.00 LTH: Lt12,40 |available time = December 4, 2014 to January 13, 2015; March 11, 2015 to March 24, 2015 |flavor text = You've gotta see Sap-fling's throwing arm to believe it. He may be young, but everyone agrees ... the kid's got TALENT. Scouts from some of the biggest Pinecone Ball teams have been keeping a close eye on him. He could be headed to the majors. Oh sure, some knock him for his incredibly sticky spitball. But he only uses all-natural sap, so it's entirely legal. }} Sap-fling is a special-edition and lobbed-shot premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that was added in the 3.1.1 update on December 4, 2014 and was removed by January 13, 2015. Sap-fling is the first limited-time premium plant that can only be purchased with a real-life currency. Sap-fling creates a puddle on square the nearest zombie is by throwing its sap-covered pinecone. The pinecones do not deal any damage, and they only serve to stall zombies. The sapped tiles disappear after a while, but Sap-fling will throw its pinecones and prevent that until the zombies advance forward and a new tile gets covered in sap. As of the 3.2.1 update, the zombies no longer turn orange when slowed down. Instead, the sap is thicker and zombies have difficulty walking through it which makes them slower. If they pass over a puddle or the puddle disappears, the zombies' speed will return to normal. Within the 3.2.1 version, Sap-fling was offered in the Reforestation Bundle. It was the third plant to be available for a limited time with Ghost Pepper being the first and Sweet Potato being the second. Like the previously mentioned plants, players who bought it when it was offered can keep it forever. Sap-fling is the fifth lobbed-shot plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Sap-fling and the other special-edition plants returned in the Luck O' The Zombie event. Sap-fling was available for purchase at its original cost from March 11, 2015 to March 24, 2015. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 AREA: Tile RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Sap-flings create zombie-slowing puddles of sap. Damage Details: does no damage on impact, but creates sap puddle Special: slows zombies who walk in puddle You've gotta see Sap-fling's throwing arm to believe it. He may be young, but everyone agrees ... the kid's got TALENT. Scouts from some of the biggest Pinecone Ball teams have been keeping a close eye on him. He could be headed to the majors. Oh sure, some knock him for his incredibly sticky spitball. But he only uses all-natural sap, so it's entirely legal. Upgrades Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, it throws 20 pinecones randomly on the lawn, turning into sap puddles which will stay for 15 seconds. Level upgrade Costumed When fed with Plant Food, it releases many sap on area, which have 100% chance to immobilize zombies in amber. Strategies As a plant with slowing down effect for an entire tile, it can be used effectively both as a replacement for plants with ice effect or together with ice plants. Its relatively low cost makes it useful in many situations. Sap-fling, being a lobbed shot plant also gives it a number of advantages and disadvantages. Its biggest downside is that it cannot damage zombies. Since Sap-fling does not use chilling status alignment to slow down zombies, it can be used very efficiently with the Torchwood, Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter and Snapdragon. For the first time ever, zombies can be slowed down and take massive damage from burning peas at the same time. The slowing effect of the sap puddles can also be very useful when used alongside plants with limited range or one tile effect such as Bonk Choy, Snapdragon, Ghost Pepper, Spikeweed, and Spikerock. It makes it possible for these plants to deliver a lot more damage against zombies as zombies move slower inside their shooting range. This effect is also very useful for plants with slow fire rates, like Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, Bloomerang, Dandelion, and other lobbed-shot plants as these plants can deliver more shots against zombies. Sap-fling and Laser Bean in Dead Man's Booty can make an excellent choice of tandem on levels with Barrel Roller Zombies since Laser Beans penetrate the entire row, Sap-flings slow down the front lines, forcing the last lines to move closer, dragging them down to the sap puddles. However, set-ups like this can be easily overwhelmed by the zombie hordes so have Magnet-shrooms handle hardened Pirate Zombies and Blovers for Swashbuckler Zombies and Seagull Zombies. Sap-fling can also cut down the time for Imp Cannons to detonate immediately since when they get frozen by Winter Melon's frozen melon, it dispels them, returning to their original state which can slightly boost the detonation period, allowing Laser Beans to finish off Imp Cannons quickly. Being a catapult plant, Sap-fling ignores tombstones and aim directly at the zombies. This gives it a good advantage against most of the other shooter plants on Ancient Egypt and Dark Ages levels. However Sap-fling, not able to damage zombies, does not aim at tombstones if there are no zombies left on the lane unlike other catapult plants. Also, its usage of sap puddles against zombies makes it disadvantageous to be used in certain Pirate Seas and Big Wave Beach levels because sap puddles cannot be created on water lanes or air. Also it is useless against the airborne zombies as they are not effected by the sap puddle. On the other hand when used alongside E.M.Peach, Sap-fling is very useful against mechanical zombies, as zombies slowed down via sap and doubly slowed down zombies stay disabled under E.M.Peach's effect twice and thrice longer respectively. While being useless against Jetpack Zombies, Sap-fling is definitely advised for the higher levels of Terror from Tomorrow, being exceptionally useful for slowing down a number of mechanical zombies simultaneously. It is not advised to plant more than one Sap-fling on one lane as they do not damage zombies and one is enough to slow zombies in one tile simultaneously. Also, if there is a Sap-fling planted on every lane, it's not recommended to use Plant Food on it, since they can already handle the slowing down of a lane fine, having non-damaging sap puddles on random tiles does not make fighting against zombies easier in many situations. Gallery Trivia *It is the third lobbed-shot plant that does not have the suffix "-pult" in its name with the first one being Winter Melon, the second being Carrot Missile, and the fourth being A.K.E.E. *It is the first lobbed-shot plant to not deal any damage. *It is currently one of the two lobbed-shot plants that can slow down zombies, the other being Winter Melon. *Sap-fling's name is a portmanteau of "sap," "sapling," and "fling." **Sapling is the name for young or freshly-planted trees. *Sap-fling is currently the only lobbed shot plant to lob a liquid projectile, though technically it throws pinecones that create the sap. *Its projectiles cannot be deflected by Jester Zombies. However, Sap-fling's Plant Food effect can be deflected. Therefore, it is one of the only plants whose projectiles shot during its Plant Food effect are deflected, but the normal projectiles are not. It is the other way around for almost all other plants whose projectiles get reflected. **It shares this trait with Citron and Red Stinger. *Dead zombies are also be affected by its puddle, unlike with freezing effects. Their dying animation will also be slowed down. *Sap-fling, Snow Pea's ice trail generated by its Plant Food effect, Iceberg Lettuce, and Hurrikale are the only plants that can slow down Zombie Chickens without killing them. *Since flying zombies are immune to the sap, Sap-fling will not throw sap if it encounters one. It will also not throw any sap if a zombie is currently treading through water in Big Wave Beach. However, a swinging Swashbuckler Zombie is still affected. *It appears to have a cold, often sniffling and wiping its sap on the ground as if it were snot from a runny nose. In the Zen Garden, when watered, it will sneeze and some sap will be thrown to the ground as if it was snot. *It can still apply sap onto tiles occupied by other plants and tombstones. *Sap-fling, Oak Archer, Torchwood, Old Stump, Wildfire Stump, and Iron Oak are the only plants based on trees. *Its spinning effect for its Plant Food ability is taken from, and is a recolor of the Jester Zombie's spinning effect. *When it lobs its projectiles, it makes the sound of a tree creaking. However, these sounds have been suppresed after the 3.2.1 update. *Prior to the 3.2.1 update, Zombies would turn orange when they were slowed down by this plant, however, this was removed in the update for unknown reasons. Instead, now they seem to get their feet stuck. The pinecones lobbed are also smaller in this update. *It is the only special-edition plant to last at least two months. *According to concept art, it was originally going to fall over and crush zombies after they came near it. It was also originally much larger. The original idea was possibly scrapped because it resembled Squash's ability too much. *Sap-fling is the only limited-time premium plant that costs real-life money. *In the Chinese version, it was going to be called 闷棍一扔, translating to "sap fling". *Its costume is a reference to A Charlie Brown Christmas. *It is the only limited-time plant that is referred to as male. **However, Dandelion is labeled as male in the almanac, but is labeled as female in other media. **The same happened to Fire Peashooter, because it was labeled male in ads and female in the almanac. *Its sap can be melted by Lava Guava's eruption. *Sap-fling, Winter Melon, Snow Pea, Hurrikale, and Iceberg Lettuce in Frostbite Caves during its Plant Food effect are the only plants that can slow down zombies. ru:Бросатель сока Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Premium plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area of Effect plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Monthly Special plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants that can affect the board